99 Reasons To Love 1
by meredithfan
Summary: Brittany's life is complicated. Her sister died and she has been diagnosed with a disorder. For her therapy, she had to write a book with 99 Reasons why she loved Santana. This is what she does and at Christmas Eve she gets the opportunity to tell all the 99 Reasons to Santana, and all Santana can do is listen.
1. A Cold December

**Title: **99 Reasons to Love 1

**Pairing: **Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Summary: **Brittany's life is complicated. Her sister died and she has been diagnosed with a disorder. All she wants to be is alone but on the other hand she wants to talk to people, but everyone thinks she is insane. For her therapy, she had to write a book with 99 Reasons why she loved Santana. This is what she does and at Christmas Eve she gets the opportunity to tell all the 99 Reasons to Santana, and all Santana can do is listen.

* * *

Brittany S. Pierce was walking around in Lima. It had been snowing all day; she had spent her day outside, walking and thinking. Her parents had been calling her multiple times and every time she told them she was spending the night at a friend's house. After that she turned off her phone and didn't got distracted any longer. It was about seven o'clock when the blond girl was still walking around in Lima. Her legs were hurting and she found a little bench which was covered in snow. She sat down and didn't really bother about the wet snow which was melting around her body. Her head was pounding and she could barely feel her fingers anymore. Her tears were dried up on her face and the blue eyes looked at all the houses around her. They were decorated with lights and Christmas Trees and she could hear the music of Christmas songs coming from the houses. It was Christmas' Eve.

Normally she would have spent the day with her friends or her family but this year she couldn't. She couldn't go home - Her parents and almost everyone else in town was at the local Christmas Celebration. Normally it was her favourite event of the year, but she couldn't go this year. She wasn't able to see the faces of everyone. The stares, the whispers, the questions. The questions were the worst. She had barely survived Thanksgiving.

_It was Thanksgiving in Lima. Everyone had been invited by the Pierce and Berry family to have a big Thanksgiving together. They had used the house of the Berry Family and Brittany's parents cooked. Brittany had been late for dinner and she quietly took her place at the large table; everyone was sitting there and she could feel the people staring at her. Her mother, her father, her glee friends. Brittany didn't make eye contact with anyone, she just looked down and stared at her plate. Everyone was enjoying their dinner but Brittany didn't even bother to take a part of their conversations. She quietly ate her turkey and was almost invisible. At least she hoped. __She could feel the tension in the air. No one didn't had to say a word about it, because everyone knew. Everyone knew._

_''Brittany? Do you want some juice?'' Her mother asked. Brittany looked up with big, teary blue eyes. She shook her head. ''I'm not thirsty.'' She said quietly but she knew everyone heard her. She looked down again to her plate. Her eyes became blurry. ''**Shé **loved juice.'' She muttered. Everyone looked at Brittany and she couldn't handle it any longer. After she dropped her spoon and knife, she stood up and ran away from the table, leaving the loved ones behind her._

They had found her laying in the snow at the grave yard later. She was in really bad condition and she had been taken her to the hospital. She was fine eventually, but before she was allowed to leave the hospital, the doctors diagnosed her with a neurotic depression. She goes to therapy every single week and it has been killing her. Not the therapy, but her family and her friends. Everyone in the town had found out she was diagnosed and since then everyone has been treating her differently. Her friends, her parents.. She feels like they see her as a freak, as a suicidal girl. She shook her head. She wasn't suicidal. Not yet, at least.

She stood up from the little bench and started walking again. She could barely feel her body anymore but there was still some energy left in her bones to keep on going. The streets were silent and the only sound she could hear was the sound of her snow boots walking on the snow. It didn't take a few minutes before she reached the place she wanted to visit. Lima Cemetery. She opened the gate of the cemetery and quickly walked inside. She used to be frightened of the cemetery, but not until _she _died. As a kid she never wanted to take a step into this place, now it feels like home.

_One time to the left, two times to the right and then the second stone. _She remembered it by now. Since the 14th of October, the day of the funeral, she has been visiting here almost every single day. As her head slowly stops pounding, she finally reaches the tomb stone she was looking for. She sighed and sat down in front of the stone. She read the words, written on the stone.

_Sofia Emma Pierce_

_12-08-1996 - 09-10-12_

_-The Most Perfect Sister You Could Wish For_

''Hey Sofia.'' Brittany smiled and it felt like Sofia was actually with her. ''Today was the local Christmas Celebration, you know? The one you loved so much? You remember last year when we bought those matching earrings? You bought the green ones and I bought the red ones.'' Brittany sobbed a little. ''We promised each other to wear them every single day until they would break. I'm wearing them now, and so are you.'' She remembered yelling at her parents that Sofia couldn't be buried without those earrings. She shakes her head, trying to forget that moment. ''We walked together around town and you learned me how to braid my hair.'' She smiled and she can still feel her sister braiding her hair. In the beginning it hard hurt a little because her sister almost pulled her hair out, but after that she got used to it. ''My hair is now also braided, you see? I've tried to do it myself, but I can't do it as good as you can.'' She chuckled. ''I am wearing the red dress you thought I should wear for Christmas. You remember when I couldn't decide between this dress and the blue one with the sparkles? You told me the red made me more mature and more confident and that red symbolizes almost every emotion in our hearts.''

Brittany grabbed her bag. ''I drew you something.'' She took out the drawing and folded it together. She put the drawing underneath a plant so it wouldn't go away by the wind. It was a drawing of Sofia and her by the Christmas Tree. ''I wished I could hold your hand, I wish you could tell me what you think of the drawing.'' Her tears dropped down her face and she sobbed for a little while. ''I hope you have a nice Christmas, Sofia.''

Brittany sat there for a while in the silent cemetery. Her body was frozen and she closed her eyes to focus on keeping herself warm. She had been out for hours and she couldn't get warm anymore. She wanted to get up and go home but her body couldn't move anymore. Suddenly she felt something hot around her, holding her. A person. She could smell the shampoo made of strawberries and tried to open her eyes. When she saw who was there, she was in shock.

''Britt, it's me. It's going to be okay.'' Santana's words whispered and that was all Brittany needed.

* * *

So that's it. Want me to continue or not?


	2. Big Blue Eyes

**N/A: **Hii! So I loved the fact you guys wanted me to continue so badly, so here is the second chapter! I don't think I've written a second chapter this fast.. soo.. Enjoy!

* * *

_''Britt, it's me. It's going to be okay.'' Santana's words whispered and that was all Brittany needed._

Something in her bones told her today was an unusual day. She didn't know why. Maybe because it Santana's first Christmas without Sofia and Brittany, or maybe because this year she wasn't a High-School student anymore, she was an adult. She was responsible of her own life. And so was Brittany. The difference between Brittany and her were that Brittany couldn't handle Sofia's death.

_Sofia Emma Pierce._

It took a while for Santana to deal with it as well, but every time she looked into Brittany's eyes, she missed the spark Brittany used to have. That spark that told everyone; That's Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany lost it after Sofia's death and it killed Santana.

Every bone in Santana wanted to shake Brittany until she became the old Brittany again. She wanted to help Brittany.

Every time Santana looked at Brittany, her heart broke. Brittany wasn't she girl she used to be and Santana wanted to be with her and go through this time together. Only Brittany didn't want to. Brittany locked herself up inside her room and stayed there for days. Some nights she sat in front of Brittany's door, but the only thing she heard were sobs.

Santana shook her head, trying to forget the memory. She looked at herself in the mirror. The brunette was wearing a green dress with red polka dots. She wore high heels and a necklace with her name on it. She smiled as she remembered how she got the necklace.

_''San!'' A voice yelled. Santana turned around to see Sofia, waving at her like a crazy idiot, and Brittany, smiling and blushing. Sofia ran to Santana to hug her and Santana chuckled. ''Sofia!'' Santana laughed. ''I missed you!'' Brittany walked to Santana and took her lugage. Santana had returned from college for the summer holidays and Brittany and Sofia had been waiting for her to arrive. _

_Brittany ran back to Santana and smiled. ''Sofia and I bought you something.'' Brittany whispered in San's ear. She looked surprised at the two blondes when Sofia gave her a small box. The box was decorated with small pink stones and she could read the sign ''Laryxez'' on the box. It was a very expensive store just out of Lima. _

_''Oh guys, you shouldn't have-'' The girls cut Santana off and said; ''Just open it!" Santana chuckled and opened the beautiful box and saw a necklace. The necklace was made of silver with Santana's name on it. _

_As she looked up, she saw the two girls wearing the same necklace, with both their names on it. _

_''I love you guys.'' __Santana whispered and she started sobbing._

Santana had been at the local Christmas Celebration, but then she noticed Brittany wasn't there. Something in her mind had told her something was all wrong. The last time she felt like this, Brittany was found at the cemetery. She knew she had to go there, so she did.

As soon as she took one step inside the cemetery, she knew Brittany was here.

Santana could know where Brittany was because she recognized the slow but loud sobs Brittany made.

Santana was in shock when she saw Brittany, covered in snow, barely moving and sobbing in the cold night. Santana runned to Brittnay and told her it was going to be okay. Santana carried Brittany to her car and turned on the engine. She wanted to drive away but she had to talk to Brittany. She knew why Brittany went to the cemetery but why did she go alone?

When she found Brittany, she had no idea how Britt would react. Thankfully she accepted Santana's help, otherwise she had no idea how this ended. As she looked to Brittany, she saw the blonde girl was sitting next to the drivers seat, covered in a blanket and shaking like a volcano on crack. She had stopped crying but she didn't look at Santana. Brittany's eyes were closed and her face was down.

Inside the car it was awkwardly quiet. The only sound was coming from the engine and Santana couldn't handle the silence any longer. ''Britt, you scared me.'' Brittany opened her eyes when she heard Santana's voice break. ''Pl-please. Don't do it again.'' Santana looked at the blonde girl, but she looked away.

Santana wanted to cry but she couldn't cry now.

She couldn't.

''I-I can't promise that.'' Mumbled Brittany quietly. As soon as the words escaped Brittany's mouth, Santana hit the dashboard and Brittany's eyes widened.

''Damn, Britt! You could have di-died out there!'' Santana started sobbing. ''If I didn't found you you were probably freezed to death! I don't wanna loose you and you tell me you can't promise me you won't do it again?''

''You don't understand!'' Brittany yelled. ''Why do you even care? No one cares! Everyone just sees me as the dumb, suicidal girl with her death sister!''

Brittany sobbed and her voice broke.''Sofia was the only thing that kept me sane! She was the one I could tell everything to and now she's replaced by some stu-stupid therapists! I don't want them, I want her! I want her and nobody else!"

They both stopped yelling and looked at each other.

''I'm sorry Britt.'' Santana whispered.

Brittany looked away and Santana turned off the engine. Santana reached her hand towards Brittany's face and she stroked Brittany's cheek. Santana wiped away a tear and with her fingers she forced Brittany to turn her head towards her.

''You're beautiful, Brittany. When I met you, you were my first friend I ever had. Everyone in my life told me I wasn't good enough or that I wouldn't achieve anything. When I met you, you made me believe like I had something in life.''

Santana looked away for a few seconds and then looked back at Brittany. ''I realized my goal in life was to make you happy. If you were happy, I was satisfied.'' Brittany didn't know what to say, so Santana continued. ''I hate seeing you like this. I wanna help you, if you would just give me one chance.''

Brittany nodded. ''I'm so sorry, San. I hope you give me one chance as well?'' Brittany whispered. Santana looked at the blonde. Her face had its normal colour again and she wasn't as cold as she was when Santana found her.

Her beautiful blond here was a little wet because of the snow and her wet locks curled a little. She was wearing the same necklace as Santana and Santana recognized the earrings Sofia and Brittany bought together. Brittany's lips were still a little blue but they became a bit more red every minute. Santana smiled at the blonde and Brittany smiled back.

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand and that was the moment Santana leaned towards Brittany to kiss her.

Santana's lips met the pretty pink lips of Brittany. Brittany's hands quickly shot towards Santana's neck and pulled Santana on top of Brittany, sitting on her lap. Brittany let out a squeak when Santana suddenly sucked Brittany's lower lip and heath spread through their bodies. Santana's hands reached Brittany's hair and played with them. Brittany felt like her mind was going to explode and it was the first time in months someone could make her feel so good again. Brittany wanted more because there was nothing better in the world than kissing Santana Lopez. As they gasped for air, these worlds escaped from Brittany's mouth;

''I love you, San.''

Santana smiled as she looked into Brittany's blue eyes. Brittany's eyes remembered her a little of how they used to look. The love in Brittany's eyes returned a little.

''I love you too, Britt.''

* * *

Tell me what you think! x


	3. Jersey Boys

**N/A: **So, one of my friends told me my first chapter reminded her of Color. Which when I compared, I noticed. But just so you know, I didn't copy any words. I swear I didn't. The intro and the first 2 chapters actually were mainly things that actually happened to me. So.. you know how people write things to get better? That's what I am doing right now and it actually gives me a really good feeling.

Also, I really wanna thank everyone. You guys are the best!

* * *

It was almost nine o'clock when they arrived at Santana's apartment. She had bought her own little apartment to have some privacy when she needed it. Santana opened the door and entered the apartment. Brittany was stunned. She had been at Santana's apartment before, but that was before Santana decided to decorate it. It looked.. amazing. The walls were painted in a Tuscan red and everything looked cozy and beautiful. They entered the apartment through the living room and Santana helped Brittany to take off her coat. Brittany walked to the end of the room to the Christmas Tree.

_Damn, that was one hell of a Christmas Tree._

The Christmas Tree was decorated with Christmas lights and a lot of balls. Each Christmas ball was red, decorated with a silver pattern. Brittany looked twice around the whole tree, but not even one ball was the same. As she looked up at the tree-topper she saw this huge red star with all sparkles on them. She smiled as she turned to Santana to look at her. ''This tree is amazing.'' She said.

Santana chuckled. ''I remember you always had this thing for Christmas trees, right?'' Brittany nodded and her hand picked up one of the Christmas balls to look at it. ''I don't know why. It always gives me a happy feeling, you know? You know when people get happy around Christmas, to enjoy time together?'' She saw Santana nod and she continued. ''That kind of feeling. It makes me feel happy when I see all those sparkles and the smell of the Christmas tree. When I saw little I always had a small Christmas tree of my own and I decorated it. It was the most fun thing to do.'' She smiled as she captures the memory in her mind.

''You're amazing.'' Santana said. Brittany smiled and turned away from the Christmas tree. She grabbed Santana's hand and pointed underneath the tree. ''You bought yourself presents?'' Brittany asked.

''Well, not really. Kind of. I always buy presents for Christmas and if someone shows up at my door, I can give them a present.'' Santana shrugged but then she smiled. ''You know, I can give you a present?'' Brittany smiled.

''Maybe if you get the presents, I'll try to make some hot choco? I love making it.'' Brittany said. Santana pointed Brittany the kitchen and walked to the Christmas Tree to get some presents. Usually these were presents she bought over the whole year and saved them for Christmas. She didn't know what was actually in most of the presents anyways.

''_Last Christmas.._'' Brittany sang out loud. Santana joined in.

''_I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year_  
_To save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special.._'' They both sang out loud. They looked at each other and giggled. Brittany handed Santana her cup of hot choco and they both walked to the couch.

Santana walked to the stereo next to the Christmas tree and plugged in her MP4 player. She put the Christmas songs on shuffle and sat down next to Brittany. Through the house the song ''Deck The Rooftops''.

Santana had put all the presents on the carpet before the bench. ''Come on, choose one!'' Santana said. Brittany grabbed one of the presents which laid in the back. The present was wrapped up in purple wrapping paper and it had a golden bow on top. Brittany looked at Santana and Santana smiled. ''Open it, Britt!''

Brittany teared up the wrapping paper. She laughed and looked at Santana before she actually looked at her present.

''Wow.'' She whispered. ''It's beautiful. I love it.'' She looked at Santana and hugged her. ''Thank you.''

It was a key-chain but not an ordinary one. The key-chain was decorated with pink stones and you could open it to put in a picture. In one second, Brittany had an idea what to put in the key-chain. ''Maybe we can take a picture to use it to put it in the key-chain?'' Brittany asked.

Santana nodded. ''Maybe we can do it later? Maybe we can first do the presents?''

''Yes!'' Brittany smiled. Suddenly the look on her face changed. It was different. Unusual. ''Something wrong, Britt?'' Santana asked.

Brittany shook her head. ''No, I'm perfectly fine.. It's just..''

''Just what?''

''I actually had made something for you, before you found me. It's in my bag and I really wanna give it to you.''

''Britt, you don't have to-''

''I want to. It's a part of my therapy. They asked me to write 99 Reasons why I love someone. It's weird but it actually helped me. I want to read them out loud for you. If you want to, of course.''

Santana nodded. ''I would love to, Britt.''

Brittany ran to her bag and grabbed her notebook. It was a red booklet decorated with silver stones. On the cover it said; ''99 Reasons To Love 1''. Santana smiled and took a sip of her hot choco.

''Okay. So. I might not be able to read them all, but.. I wanna at least try to read some?''

Santana nodded and Brittany opened her little booklet.

''Okay.'' Brittany chuckled and blushed. ''I'm sorry. Okay.''

She took a deep breath and started reading.

''_99 Reasons To Love 1.__ Chapter One. Jersey Boys._

If I have to say 99 Reasons why I love Santana, I would start with the first day we met.'' Brittany looked up at Santana and Santana smiled at her.

''We met the day I moved from Georgia to Ohio. I was about six, I think.

Well, anyways, while my mother and dad were packing out our stuff, they send me to a day care near-by. Santana was playing with some dolls from the newest Barbie movie that had came out. I was dying to have them for myself, because I had been asking for them for months.

Santana was playing with them and I sat next to her, without saying a word. She looked at me and she smiled. Her mother had braided her hair and it looked beautiful. Every time she looked at a different direction, the braids would move around her.

After a while Santana handed me the doll I wanted the most; The Barbie.

She smiled at me and told her her name. I whispered 'Brittany' and she told me she thought the name was adorable.

We played with the dolls - It was almost like she had known me all along.

While we were playing with the dolls, two boys came walking up to us. I believe they were twins or something like that. They were from Jersey, Santana had told me. They wanted to take away our dolls but Santana stood up for me. I cried because one of the boys took my doll, but Santana yelled and screamed until she got the barbie back. She hugged me and told me she would always help me when I was in danger. At the end of the day, she took of one of her bracelets she had made by herself and gave it to me.

Now, the necklace is a bit too small for me, but I made a necklace from it. After that first day at the day care, we played every single day, even in the weekends. My mom told me we had this thing for the dance musicals which came on TV. We both sang and danced together, so they decided to put us on dance lessons.''

Brittany quickly took a sip from her hot choco. Santana was listening to every single word and after each sentence her smile grew just a little bit bigger.

''If there is a night I can't sleep, because I think about Santana being away or about my sister.. sometimes when people are being rude or being mean to me, I think about that first day we met. Maybe it is weird, but I can almost remember everything from that day.'' Brittany shrugged. ''When I can't sleep, I always think about what Santana said. She didn't knew much about me, it was just my first day, but she promised me she would always help me and she would help me when I was in danger. I remember the way her hair smelled like strawberries and the way she stood up for me. She had learned me some words of Spanish during that day and I can remember every single word and every meaning. I still know the order from all the little stones which are on the bracelet she gave me. Maybe I sound like a freak, or like a weird person, but that was the first time someone who didn't judge me for anything. She just pretended like I was friends with her all along. And that was the first time a person loved me from who I was. And that is the first reason why I love Santana.''

Brittany turned over the page and looked up at Santana. She saw the eyes from the Latina were a little bit blurry.

''Did I say something wrong?'' Brittany quickly asked. Santana shook her head.

''No. No. It's just- It's beautiful. Tell me more.''

''Are you ready for the next chapter?''

Santana nodded and she smiled at Brittany. Little does Brittany know that Santana remembered the day just like Brittany did, but that was something she would tell Brittany later.

* * *

Tell me what you think! x


	4. My Place pt 1

_''Are you ready for the next chapter?''_

Santana looked at Brittany as she turned over the page. She noticed how proud Brittany was while reading. She just couldn't stop staring at her face. It was like Brittany was actually talking to her and she could actually remember what Brittany talked about. _Damn, I hated those guys from Jersey._

''You don't think this is weird?'' Brittany asked.

''Not at all. I actually really like it. It makes me feel good and it's Christmas - the best time to remember things from the past. And I love the way you tell the story; I love to see it from a different way than mine.'' Santana smiled.

''I really love it, Britt.'' Santana said eventually. ''Please continue.''

Brittany started reading.

''Okay, this may be a little bit of a long chapter, but I really wanna tell it. And I maybe do switch a little from being little kids and being teenagers but that's how I wrote it.'' She chuckled. ''This is Chapter Two. My Place.''

She took a sip of her hot choco quickly before she continued.

''When we went to High School, we spent most days at my house after school. We told each other everything. I remember the day before we went to High School together. We searched through my closet to find appropriate clothes for school.I didn't really have cool clothes; most of them were childish and not really for High School. Santana had grabbed one of the most silly shirts I owned; one with weird prints from this cartoon or something in it. She asked me to grab some needles and some other stuff. She had also brought her bag with all these products to pimp up clothes.''

Brittany took a deep breath and smiled. She quickly made eye contact with Santana.

''Without asking she started cutting in the shirt. At first I wanted to yell at her because she had cut in my brand new shirt.'' They both laughed. ''But somewhere in my brain told me not to. Something told me she was doing this to make me feel comfortable on my first day. I was still a little kid though, because when she left, I told her 'Thanks for cutting in my t-shirt.' but after all I am glad she did it. People actually told me they liked it and she had done some cool things with it.'' Brittany flipped over a page.

''Anyways, my room was one of the most places we were after school. We did the most silly stuff; sing songs, dance, practice for the Cheerios, bake and all those girly stuff. My favourite time was the singing because we usually would sing duets or we would sing for each other. When she sang - Wow - she sang like a bird. It always got me chills when she sang. She would prefer to sing songs from Grease or songs such like _Ironic_ or _I'm Yours _or songs like that.

She would give me some singing advice but I usually screwed up because I had to sing for her. I forgot the lyrics, I didn't sing the right tone, you know that kind of stuff. The thing I most adored was the fact she didn't care; she didn't care if I screw up. If I got so nervous she would sing with me to make me more comfortable. Or we would do something else so I wouldn't feel awkward. She never made me feel awkward because she always wanted to make me feel good.''

Brittany swallowed hard.

''I have a lot of great memories from being there with her but it wasn't always like that. Sometimes I hated the times Quinn joined us. It is not like I don't like Quinn, she is the most amazing thing in the world. She really is, she sings like an angel and she is really pretty. The fact was that every time Quinn and Santana were together, I felt Quinn changing San. San wasn't the same with Quinn with us and without Quinn.

It was such a big difference. Quinn snapped a lot to Santana and me but Santana would always snap back, which I couldn't. Quinn and Santana would laugh if I didn't understand something, but I saw in Santana's eyes she didn't mean it that way. Santana cared much about her popularity.'' Brittany didn't want to look at Santana because she was scared.

''And I loved that about her. She knew what she wanted and she knew which price she had to pay for it. I just wished she would sometimes stood up for me when Quinn was there but she didn't because Quinn and Santana always competed against each other. Sometimes I wished Santana would have helped me stand up for myself because I couldn't compete against Quinn. It hurt sometimes.'' Santana could see a tear coming from Brittany's eyes.

''When Quinn would leave, Santana stayed with me for a while. She hugged me and she told me she was sorry. I never told her how much she had hurt me because I was scared. I was scared that someone who made me feel so good would go away because I told them their imperfections.''

Brittany sighed. ''Santana and I would watch series and movies to make me forget about what happened. We would hold hands or eat the cookies Sue forbid us to eat. We would prank call people and we had a great time but somehow I was never really able to forget the times before that.''

Brittany took a sip from her drink and quickly looked at Santana's direction. Santana's smile had gone with the wind and her eyes were telling Brittany that she was sorry.

''One time she did something I would never forget. She gave me a little booklet in which I should write everything down which hurt me and she told me it would make me feel better. So I did. Memories like these I wrote down in there, because I needed to get it off my chest. Those words were the words I was never able to tell.''

Brittany took a deep breath. ''Well, not the words I was never able to tell, most of the times the emotions I was never able to tell. The times she had hurt me but sometimes I didn't. You know, love is a weird thing. Even tho I hated the fact what she did, she would always love me with so much passion, the way no one loved me. The good things always overpowered the bad things. And maybe I sound silly because I wrote down the bad things of her in a booklet which is made for the good things, but it was actually a good thing. Good overpowered the bad. It felt okay because no one is perfect.''

She flipped over a page.

''No one is perfect and you shouldn't judge a person only on his or hers bad actions. You should deserve the person to give them at least an opportunity to show you their real selves. It doesn't matter where this person comes from or what their sexual preference is or the way they talk. Of course, this does play a role on how this person reacts because Santana usually had this bad behaviour because she couldn't express who she really was. But just like I did, I gave her time. I gave her time to show me the real her. The real Santana. The Santana who ca-cares.'' Brittany's voice broke.

''The Santana that showed me to love myself. The girl who told me it was okay to not know everything.''

Her eyes became blurry but she had to continue reading. ''Sometimes I wish I could have told her-''

She wanted to finish the sentence when a phone rang. It was hers. Brittany closed her book and walked to the phone. ''I'm sorry, I have to get this one.''

''I wish she could have told me what she wanted to tell me.'' Santana muttered to herself.

''You're speaking with Brittany Pierce.'' Brittany said.

''Brittany? You're speaking with your dad.'' A male voice said.

''Dad? Something wrong?'' Brittany asked.

''Where are you?'' He asked.

''I'm at Santana's, dad.'' She said slowly. She turned around to look at Santana. She didn't know what was going on.

''So you are telling me you would rather spend Christmas with a friend than with your family?'' She could hear the angry tone in his voice. She could also hear her mom, trying to make her dad stop.

''Look, dad, I need some time, okay?'' She whispered.

''I'm sorry, dad. I made you gifts, they are underneath the Christmas Tree. I need to be with Santana tonight. I love you. You and mum need some time alone and I am with a legally adult and she will make sure I am okay. I actually have a feeling of peace in my body since Sofia died. You need to let me have this moment, dad.'' She ended the call and turned off the sound of her phone.

''You meant that?'' Santana asked.

''I meant what?''

''Do you feel in peace?''

She shrugged. ''I think so, yes. I have never felt so.. okay. So normal. I always felt so sad and since I came through the door I felt this feeling of being in peace. Of being.. home in a place which is actually home.''

''I'm glad.'' Santana smiled nicely. Brittany smiled and sat down next to her. She dropped her head on Santana's shoulder.

''Can we just stay for this for a moment?'' Brittany whispered.

''Sure, Britt.''

* * *

Review! x

Question for the readers; What do you think Brittany wished she could have told Santana?


	5. Naomi The Ladybug

**N/A: **I wanted to upload this little piece to show that I'm still here, and so that you guys won't give your hopes up! I'll write a next chapter soon, and a longer one as well! I just had a huge writer's block on this one, which is why I decided to put in a flashback. Just reminding some memories. I'm Sorry! You guys must hate me by now! IT'S SHORT. I KNOW. I'M SORRY. D:

NOTE. THIS CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK. A WHOLE FLASHBACK. NOTHING ACTUALLY HAPPENS AT THIS MOMENT.

* * *

_MAY 2008, SANTANA'S BACKYARD, LIMA, OHIO - SANTANA'S POV._

_''Thanks for inviting me, Santana.'' Brittany says polite. She always does that. She wants to have good manners. She wants to be respectful. _

_I stared at Brittany for a second, maybe kind of checking her out. She wore this amazing blue summer dress with these cute white flowers decorated on the dress. It reminded me of a a dress from the early 60s, end 50s. Her gorgeous blonde hair was pinned up and she didn't used any make-up at all. To be honest, I don't think she needs it. She looks gorgeous without. Me however wore a high pencil skirt and a white top to match it. We were both wearing flip-flops in May because the sun was bloody hell hot. _

_''Well, thanks for coming. Otherwise I'd die of boredom.'' I chuckle and I play with the strings of my hair. I close the backyard door quickly and I lock it with one of the many keys I had. We used keys for everything and sometimes multiple keys for one door. My mother was very scared someone would try to break into our house. I walk around in the grass and I feel the grass tickling my feet, even though I'm wearing flip-flops. I look up and see the multiple yards of land we own. Brittany and I could have a little walk, because if we wanted to reach the house we would definitely have to walk for a bit. Not that I minded, of course. We had all the time to walk around. ''Do you want to have a picnic?'' I ask a bit shy. ''With a basket, and those red blankets and bread and stuff?'' I smile and I remember I don't have to be nervous around her. I don't have to be scared I say something wrong, like when I'm around with Quinn. She could use anything you say against you._

_''That would be great. I'm actually pretty hungry.'' We both chuckle and I hear her adorable laugh. It was that laugh that made me laugh and made me feel happy inside and out. Brittany smirks when she suddenly has an idea. ''Okay, let's see who gets to the house first!" Brittany yells and she starts running. For a few seconds I'm not able to move but then I laugh and I start running after her._

_Most of the time I want to win. Maybe that was an instinct since I met Quinn. She always wanted to be better than me, so I tried to be the hardest target to win from. My hair jumped around in the air and sometimes covered my face as I ran really fast. Brittany was already pretty much ahead and I could hear the giggles of the blonde vaguely. I almost wanted to stand still to listen her laugh, but that would look really weird. And I would lose, of course. __On the other hand, I didn't mind losing from Brittany. She was her best friend. _

_''Time-Out!'' Brittany yells. ''Ugh! I'm exhausted!'' Brittany says loud. She sits down in the green grass. They didn't even make it to the first half of the yard. I run quickly to her and drop myself next to her in the grass. We both lay on the grass, which is tickling our backs and legs a lot. _

_We were both breathing really loud and layed in the grass for a while. Brittany rolled onto her belly and played with the grass. Brittany also played with the insects she saw in the ground. I almost fell asleep because somehow I was really tired. Maybe it was a mix of the sun and the running.. probably. I closed my eyes but then I heard Brittany whisper;_

_''Hey little ladybug.'' She could hear the smile in Brittany's voice. ''You're very pretty.'' _

_I started to smile a little but I didn't want to open my eyes yet. I wanted to hear her honey-sweet and innocent voice. ''I'm Brittany and the girl next to me is Santana. She owns this place. What's your name, ladybug?''_

_I open my eyes and roll over to look at Brittany. She was sitting with her legs crossed and her big blue eyes on the red ladybug which was walking on her finger. ''What's his name?'' I ask. I look up to Brittany and see her hair had become a bit messy from the running but it looked hot. It looked sexy. Wait. What am I thinking?_

_''It's a her, San.'' Brittany corrected me annoyed. I chuckled but I noticed she liked the fact I was paying interest in her oh-so-awsome ladybug. ''Her name is Naomi Holt.'' I shifted a bit and sat down next to her, resting my head on her cold shoulder as I looked at Naomi. Brittany's shoulder was cold and felt amazing against my burning skin. It felt refreshing and so much better than laying on the grass. ''Naomi.. Pretty name.'' I mumble a bit sleepy. I could feel Brittany nod happily._

_''Naomi thinks you're very pretty, San.'' Brittany smiles. I open my eyes again and look at the ladybug which is walking small circles on Brittany's index nail. _

_''She does?'' I ask surprised. I grab her index finger and bring it closer to me. I have a better look at Naomi. This ladybug must be a very smart one._

_''Yeah, and so do I.'' Brittany whispered. I look up from her shoulder and smile at her. She smiles back with one of the most amazing smiles I've ever seen. It is a sexy smile but also a smile which makes me comfortable and gives me this sensation all over my body. It is this smile which says ''You just made my day'' or something like that at least._

_''You're pretty too, Britt.'' I whisper quietly. ''And I bet Naomi thinks so too.''_

* * *

I'm sorry! Forgive me, pretty pretty please?


End file.
